Aliens get Befriended
by Zdisslava
Summary: Nanoha, Fate, Alicia, Hayate, and the Wolkenritter expected many things on their vacation to Washington D.C. Getting attacked by aliens was NOT one of them. Two shot
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! just a little two short I was working on. If any want to expand on it, feel free; just make sure to give me credit for the idea.

Anyway I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or Independence Day.

(AGB)

"Base! Where's that backup!"

Then a familiar voice crackled over the radio as a pink glow surrounded his plane: "Sorry we're late Mr. President!"

As the combat pilot president checked his radar the voice continued, "Red Tape, you understand."

"Ma'am, please identify yourself, and where are you? I don't have you on radar."

"On your 3 and 9, about a meter down."

The leader of the free world looked out the cockpit to his left. It took all his training not to jerk at the sight of the brown haired fifteen year old girl in a white and black pencil dress carrying a black staff topped with a Celtic cross, a pink haired woman in a purple and white armored dress with a sword, a large, white haired male with white wolf ears and tail, and the little red head girl in a red and black dress, red hat with two stuffed bunnies, and gold hammer. "Yagami?"

The young girl nodded. "Lt. Commander Yagami, actually," the girl answered.

"It's a long story that we don't have time for," another voice cut in, drawing the president's attention to his right. This time he was better prepared to see the brown haired Nanoha in a thick, and heavily armored white blue dress and carrying an odd white, gold, and red bident, Fate in a tight black onepiece suit with red belts and pink skirt and a obsidian axe, her twin Alicia wearing the same but in opposite colors, and a scantly dressed orange haired woman with orange and white wolf's ears that he guessed was the nine year old Arf.

"Nanoha," the president asked.

"I'm a captain actually. We will explain later. We would have acted sooner, but we could not contact our superiors beforehand. But that is a story for later. Right now we need to fight."

"Right," Hayate replied, "Call it Cap."

"Uderstood Commander. I wish we could've done this earlier so we would not have to worry about collateral damage, but can't be helped. Alicia, Fate, use your speed and take the perimeter. We got the KOS(kill on sight) order, so use it. Anything that gets beyond the ship Light'em and turn 'em to ash."

"You got it hun," Fate and Alicia replied.

"Zafira, Arf, Shamal, you get MedEvac and defense. Get the downed pilots through the Mirror of Travels and back to base.

"Affirmative," "You got it kid," the three replied.

"Hayate, I know you want to fight but we cannot afford friendly fire. Go back and wall off the base. Signum, go with her and roast anyone you see."

"Right Cap!"

"Vita, smash 'em to pieces."

"Right," the little red head growled, hefting her hammer, and the president couldn't help but be intimidated by the little preteen.

The barrier dropped the six flew off, leaving him with Nanoha.

"What about you," he asked her.

"Actually, I was hoping you would join me."

He blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"You're a top ace right?"

He nodded. "Most number of machinegun kills in the Gulf War. I never did like using rockets. Too impersonal and easy, not a test of real skill. In fact they call me..."

"The Ace of the Sky," Nanoha said with a smirk. "I bear that title as well." A pink runic circle appeared before her. "They nearly killed your wife, and they attacked my home; let's show these things what happens when they anger two aces."

For the first time in years, the president gave a vulpine grin as his fingers tightened around the trigger. "I COULDN'T agree MORE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Whelp, here's chapter two. I'll expand on this sometime, but anyone else is free to borrow from this as long as you give me credit for the idea.

(AGB)

The president throttled up as he banked and lined up a ship in his crosshairs. He pulled the trigger and his plane shuddered as the gatling spewed 20mm shells. Beside him and over his radio her heard Nanoha shout "Crossfire Shoot!" and pink spheres joined in, shredding the alien ship appart.

The two twisted and turn in harmony, the girl keeping up with his plane, ship after ship dropping beneath the onslot of the two aces. Several times he saw green come from his sides, but Nanoha had his back, green splashing against hot pink energy sheilds that sprang up at the last second. As they neared the edge of the large alien ship above, he caught a flash of yellow as one of the twins took down a four alien squad, yellow lightning crackling over their fusalage, and across his radio came, "You've been thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder, thunderstruck!"

He blinked. "Did she just..."

When Nanoha didn't reply, the Commander in Chief shrugged and turned around, aiming for another formation, only for Vita to swoop in, her hammer now as big as she was, and he could have sworn that there was a smirk on her face as she literally hammered three of the ships out of the sky as her voice came clearly over the radio: "And another one's gone, another one's gone, another one bites the dust." She pointed her white and gold hammer at the last one, "Oh! Gunna get you too!" She swung like a batter, knocking it out of the sky as shd sang, "Another one bites the dust!"

Hayate's voice came from the speaker's, "This is Hayate. Base is walled off. They aren't getting through here anytime soon.

"Oh and Nanoha? Signum's singing Burn Baby Burn with her flame whip."

"Do they do this often," he asked Nanoha who had pulled up beside him.

The violet eyed redhead shrugged. "Only when they're board. If it weren't for friendly fire, anyone of us could take these out on our own.

"That, and I think the author wanted some humor."

He blinked. "What?"

Nanoha shook her head. "Nothing. Let's go."

Shrugging, the President barrelrolled around, bringing another alien into his crosshairs he depressed the trigger, bullets streaming from under his cockpit and knocking oneout of the sky, as Nanoha took care of its partner in a stream of pink.

"Do you have a song?"

"Yes, but it is for when I am serious. If all goes well, you might not have to hear it." Nanoha said.

The two aces continued, dancing a dangerous three dimentional dance as enemy after enemy fell to their teamwork.

It wasn't enough. Despite their efforts, the alien vessel edged towards the underground bunker.

Then, as the President was taking a bead on one tailing a friendly, he pressed the trigger. Bullets streamed, striking the ship...only to stop. He angrily wacked his counsil.

"DAMNIT! Out of am- Shit!"

The damaged alien fighter turned and fired on him, but before he could do anything there was a flash of pink as Nanoha appeared on his nose, alien plasma splashing against her pink shields as the attacker was destroyed by pink bolts from the small shield in front of her hand.

"Thanks," the President said in relief.

"No problem." She laid down on her stomach, flat against the nose, pink chains wrapping around her to pin her against the fusalage as pink bullents continued to fly from the circle in front of her hand. "You fly, I'll shoot!"

"Right!"

With Nanoha acting as his living gatling gun, the President waisted little time as he used the endless stream of pink to mow down alien after alien.

Then, as the primary ship came to a stop above the bunker, covered in a white barriet, there came a crackle over the radio: "Hayate-sama, this is Shamal! All pilots evacuated!"

"Affirmitive!" Hayate replied, "Fate, Alicia, Nanoha, weapons hot and clear!"

"Ryokai! Arf, Zafira, fall back. Fate, Alicia, form up on me. We'll take care of the smallfry first." The pink chains holding her to the plane let go and Nanoha hovered next to his plane. "Mr. President, please evac. It's about to get...messy."

"I really want to see this."

Nanoha shrugged as Fate and Alicia formed up on either side of her. "OK."

His plane abruptly stopped in place, suspended in a pink field as the three hovered in front of himm, their weapons pointed in the air.

Three gunshots sounded from their weapons, in Nanoha's case the blue slide rocking back and forth as it ejected several yellow casings. With each gunblast, multiple yellow, crackling energy bullets and Nanoha's pink ones filled the sky, until there was literally thousands. The aliens tried to shoot at them, but it appeared that their own shields were up to the task.

Fate and Alica spoke: "Photon Lancer, Phalanx Shift!"

"Divine Shooter, Genocide Shift!" Nanoha cried, causing the President to snort at the odd term combination.

As one, the three pointed their weapons crying: "SHOOT! FIRE!"

The bulleys streamed forward, and in a matter of seconds, the field was clear except for one jet, one they could see, still had a missile.

"Where did you come from? Nanoha asked.

"Russel Case Ma'am. Got hing up until that fucking bullet storm took care of 'em."

"You must be a great pilot to have dodged them all."

"Not now!" he turned his nose up to face the primary weapon of the alien ship. "Eagle 20, Fox 2!"

Nothing happened, though Nanoha could see sparks coming off the clamps.

"It's jambed." He was silent for a moment, then said, "Tell my children, that I love them!"

He throttled up,"No." only to be suspended in a pink ball of energy.

"No," Nanoha repeated, "I have a better idea." A wave of her hand sent the two trapped planes out of the perimeter.

"Nanoha there's no time!" Fate protested.

"I'm using the aria. Mr. President, it looks like you'll hear my song afterall."

Taking a stance, she pointed the bident at the ship, the gathering energy bathing the world blue.

Nanoha sang: "Gather Light of the Stars!" a runic ring near 400 feet wide emerged from the red and gold staff as gunshots echoed, slide rocking back and forth as it ejected the spent cartriges. "I summon the light of distruction down upon my enemies." She ejected the soent magazine and slaped in a new one. More gunshots were heard as cartridges fell, pink streamers of light streaking for the ring, "Stars gather, and become the light that pierces anything!" they were condensing into an enormous ball of neon pink energy, "Tear through everything in a blaze light!" she raised her staff high above her head, "Zenryoku zenkai!" She brought her staff smashing against the ball, just as the alien ship fired it's own weapon, Nanoha screaming two words in defiance: "STARLIGHT BREAKER!"

The ball burst forth into a roaring torrent of neon pink that blasted the blue aside, engulfing the whole ship.

When the light faded, nothing remained of the alien vessel.

Nanoha lowered her staff to her side, white steam ejecting ftom gold exhaust. "Well, that's over."


End file.
